You Want In?
by gayfic33
Summary: To Liam's surprise, Campbell has one more task for Liam to get into the Cronus Society. Liam is even more surprised by what this task is.


Liam was finally in the Cronus Society and was ready to help Navid. He had done so many things to get into the society and thought he was done doing these tasks, but then Campbell texted him and asked him to come over to his place tonight at nine. Liam was slightly scared that he may have to do another task, but he brushed that off and thought it must be some kind of party… if only he knew how wrong he was…

*Doorbell rings*

"Hey buddy." Campbell was smiling and wearing expensive clothes as always.

"Hey man." He follows Campbell in.

"Follow me." Campbell walks upstairs, Liam following.

"What's going on?" Liam is confused as they walk into what seems like Campbell's bedroom.

"Your final task."

"But I thought I was done? You told me and the guys that I was officially a member."

"Obviously I lied." Campbell locks the door and takes his jacket off. "Now get undressed."

"What?" Liam has no idea what's going on.

"Take your clothes off." Campbell begins unbuttoning his shirt.

"Seriously… what's going on here?" Liam still doesn't seem to get what's happening.

"You take your clothes off. I take my clothes off. You bend over. I shove my penis into your butthole." At first, Liam is impressed by Campbell's ripped abs but then freaks out.

"What! No! I'm not...no!" Campbell steps forward and pushes Liam onto his bed.

"You will do what I say or you won't get into Cronus."

"But…" Liam is thinking and can't figure out what to do.

"Oh shut up." Campbell moves in and begins kissing Liam.

Though Liam expects to push Campbell away and even punch him, he doesn't. He doesn't know why, but he is liking this a lot more than he had expected. Liam naturally moves his hands to Campbell's head. He runs his fingers through Campbell's thick hair, surprised by just how soft it is. He begins kissing back, not knowing why. Campbell slides his hands up Liam's shirt, fingering his abs before moving back and helping Liam take his shirt off. Liam stands up, Campbell stepping back. Campbell is surprised as Liam begins unbuttoning his jeans.

"You sure are full of surprises Court." Campbell follows in suit.

"Damn!" Liam says as he sees Campbell's enormous penis that doesn't seem to match his size. "Take me." Liam doesn't know why he wants this so badly when he knows the pain that is about to come.

"Fuck yeah!" Campbell moves forward and digs his hand through the front of Liam's hair and gripping it tightly.

He pulls Liam by the hair until their faces are a centimeter away.

"Dude!" The hair-pulling is painful.

"Shut up!" Campbell shouts before kissing Liam.

Campbell then reaches down and grabs Liam's penis, it is semi-erect. As they continue kissing, Campbell begins rubbing Liam's penis as it hardens. Once fully erect, they stop kissing and Campbell pushes Liam onto the bed. He moves forward and grabs his Liam's legs. Pulling Liam's legs apart, Campbell puts them on his shoulders. He moves forward and jabs his penis in with one great push. Campbell looks at Liam's face to see the pain, but he just seems to like it.

"You don't have to be so tough Court." Campbell laughs, but Liam doesn't seem to show that he's in pain.

Liam is actually loving every moment of this and the pain is not as bad as he thought it would be. He only feels better as Campbell begins thrusting in and out. The cherry on top is when Campbell reaches forward and grabs Liam's erect penis. As Campbell continues thrusting he also begins to jerk Liam's penis off.

"Oh yeah…" Campbell moans as ten minutes pass and neither of them have climaxed.

"Yeah… I'm close." Liam moans between deep breathes.

Campbell was excited to hear that as he didn't want to finish first. At this point, Campbell is starting to sweat pretty hard. Liam is amazed by his stamina and how his hair has yet to move an inch while his head moves back and forth with his body. Liam can't stop staring at the sweat dripping down Campbell's body, his mouth watering.

"Oh god!" Liam is surprised as he begins to cum.

Cum shoots out of Liam and squirts over Liam's chest and abs and Campbell's chest. Campbell finally lets go of Liam's penis as he finishes. Campbell licks the cum off his hand before grabbing Liam's waist and beginning to thrust with more power and speed.

Five minutes pass and Campbell begins to explode. His grip tightens as he begins to cum and Liam grabs hold of the bed cheats, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Oh my god!" Campbell shouts as he finishes.

"Yeah." Liam doesn't know what else to say as Campbell slides out and lets his legs down.

"You're definitely in Cronus now!" Campbell says before licking the excess cum on Liam's stomach.

Liam lays there watching as Campbell licks the cum off his body. He doesn't know what he is feeling, but it is something great. He starts thinking about just how perfect Campbell is. Campbell's eyes seemed to shine, while his smile made Liam want to smile. Then there is his hair, which Liam loves more than anything else about him. Liam is overwhelmed by all these feeling and reaches forward, grabbing Campbell head and pulling it up to him. He begins kissing Campbell and running his hand through his hair. He takes a second to stop kissing Campbell and pull his head back.

"I love you," Liam says quickly and with a lot of regret before going back in for more kissing.

Campbell is shocked as hell, but something in him doesn't hate it.


End file.
